Como se siente
by KIT Ying Yang
Summary: RyoSaku! Algo triste pero muy lindo! n.n


Mi primer fanfic. RyoSaku.

PoT no me pertenece.

Como se siente…

Sakuno entraba en esos momentos a su aula, con Tomoka, cuando una conversación llama la atención de ambas.

_Estoy segura, aquella chica con trenzas…te digo que es cierto…_su amiga dice algo en un murmullo, _es evidente que esta enamorada de Echizen…¡Claro!_ Ríe sarcásticamente_ Como si algun día el se fuese a fijar en una tonta como ella…_

Sus ojos se cierran, y al abrirlos vio con sorpresa que Tomoka iba hacia las jóvenes.

_¡Oigan ustedes! Dejen de hablar asi sobre Sakuno…_

_No estamos hablando contigo, asi que no es tu problema…_dijo la otra.

_Tomoka…_No quería hacer un lío de algo sobre lo que todo el salón hablaba a sus espaldas.

_¡Ustedes no saben lo que siente ella por Ryoma-sama!_

_¿Y ella si?_ Aquello la golpeo. No supo porque..

_Tomoka, ya basta…Llegaremos tarde a clases…_

_¡Lo que ustedes no se dan cuenta es que es amor! _

_Claro, todas amamos como juega…_

_¡No eso! ¡Ella lo ama realmente!_ Oh no, no podía permitir que Tomoka siguiese diciendo esas cosas.

_Tomoka…_dice, tratando de evitar que su amiga divulgue algo que ella cree secreto.

_¿Es eso cierto? ¿Cómo lo sabe?_ Ahora las tres muchachas la ven. Notan que ella esta allí, por primera vez desde que Tomoka intervino.

Halo a Tomoka diciéndole que llegarían tarde, ignoro las miradas de las demás y se fue.

_¡Debiste haberme dejado allí! _Dijo, apenas se sentó al lado de Sakuno.

Ella suspiro. No tenia ganas de hablar.

Y no las tuvo todo el día.

Lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse con el titular de séptimo año, pero lo hizo, dos o tres veces, lo vio de lejos…

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, y salio corriendo en dirección contraria.

Ahora mismo sus sentimientos estaban arremolinados en su cabeza.

Y aun seguían asi luego de salir de clases, cuando se quedo viendo el cielo en una de las bancas del parque.

Su pecado era haberse enamorado, no como otros, sino verdaderamente de Echizen.

Delito que incluía el que pusiese su felicidad por encima de la de ella…que se preocupara por el.

La gente que no entiende del amor, o lo entiende mal, lo cree estupido al saberlo desprendido. Cree tonto lo que se da sin recibir nada a cambio.

Porque no esta en la naturaleza de la muchacha ser egoísta, ni tampoco en la del amor.

El amor verdadero.

Pues ella, con todos sus defectos, simplifica una etapa; la de la niñez. La ternura y la inocencia son parte de su aura, pero también la decisión y la valentía.

Sin embargo, ella lloraba.

Lloraba porque en el fondo, esas palabras, dichas en su aula hacia otra persona y escuchadas por casualidad por ella le afectaban.

Sakuno no entiende el porque de aquella frase, no entiende que le hizo a esa compañera suya para que esta le guardase tanto rencor.

El egoísmo absurdo y enfermizo solo es entendido por las personas que lo practican.

Lo que mas martirizaba a su corazón era esa pregunta…

¿Cómo sabia ella que lo que sentía era amor?

Ella no lo sabe, el amor no se sabe, se siente, porque no fue hecho para las palabras, estas se van…son engañosas…fue hecho para las acciones. No se puede saber algo que es desconocido y a la vez es de conocimiento mundial.

El amor no tiene concepto.

Pero… ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Si lo que siento no es amor, entonces que es?

Sakuno se hace las mismas preguntas que hace años un enamorado, que hace siglos un filosofo…

Preguntas a las que solo ella puede responder.

No se pregunto porque amaba a Echizen, cosa que por lo demás, es una pregunta estupida. Pero no lo hizo. El amor no tiene razón de ser, se da, asi como los peces nadan y las aves vuelan…fue hecho para ello. Fue hecho para darse entre dos personas. Asi, sin más.

Ella aprendió a conocerlo, y conforme lo hacia encontraba cuanto lo quería.

No quería que cambiase, pues sabía que detrás de aquel frío carácter se escondía la ternura.

Se reprocho el haber dejado pasar oportunidades, no de ser su novia, cosa bastante trivial, sino de apoyarlo, cosa que hacia bastante bien aunque no lo supiese, solo pedía un poco de cariño.

¿Era tan malo pedir algo de afecto? Aunque sea como amiga…no pedía más…

A cambio le había dado su corazón, era un cambio justo…al menos para ella.

Ahora lloraba, sin ruido, en calma…

Y una extraña duda se apodero de ella, al igual que aquella joven, puede que Echizen la haya entendido mal sus atenciones…que solo lo quiere para ella…cuando no es asi…cuando ella es feliz solo si el lo es. No importa si a su lado o no.

Si era feliz jugando tennis, asi era feliz Sakuno.

Lo apoyaba, y no solo eso, jamás se hubiese permitido alejarlo contra su voluntad del deporte que quiere tanto.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una presión en el hombro.

_¿Ryuzaki?_ Al voltear se encontró con los ojos dorados de Ryoma quien la miraba entre sorprendido y asustado. No sabía que lloraba.

Ella, sin medir lo que hacia, se apoyo ligeramente en el hombro de el experimentando cierto desahogo.

Después de cierto tiempo, noto su posición y se separo rápidamente de Echizen.

_Ryoma-kun…yo lo siento…_dijo apenas, avergonzada.

_Estabas llorando_ Asi como un niño se acerca a una llama por la viveza de su color, asi Ryoma elevó una de sus manos, recogiendo una de las lágrimas y cepillando suavemente sus yemas en la mejilla de una ruborizada Sakuno _¿Porque?_

El susurro los envolvió en un nuevo sentimiento, los acercó.

La mano no se movió, en cambio, ambos rostros si, cada vez mas cerca del otro. Uno motivado por el brillo que le daba la luz a los ojos café y el otro perdiéndose en el oro liquido frente a ella.

Ambos se sorprendieron al encontrar sobre sus labios los del otro. Un beso dulce, con un movimiento ligero.

Casi instantáneamente los dos entrelazaron sus manos, y ya no importo que era el amor o si la chica de su salón tenía razón y Sakuno era una tonta.

Al diablo con ellos, ella ya tiene a su príncipe.

**FIN**

Soy nueva aquí…pero antes que lo olvide…quiero dar gracias a La Narradora por haberme impulsado a publicarlo, y gracias a ustedes por leerme.


End file.
